The invention relates to attachments for golf carts, and specifically to a universally mountable attachment which will allow a golf cart to carry additional golf bags.
Many golfers prefer to walk a golf course to obtain health benefits from the sport. However, a significant number of golfers are, for various reasons, unable to play a complete round of golf without the use of a riding, typically gasoline or battery-powered, golf cart. Some golfers are able to walk the entire course only if they do not have to carry or wheel their golf bag and clubs. Other golfers simply may prefer to walk a part of the course and ride the cart over other parts of the course.
Because golf carts generally carry only two passengers, and hold only two golf bags, the walk/ride problem may be solved, for a foursome, by using two carts, which requires that two people drive while the other two members of the foursome have the option of walking.
Another solution is to provide an attachment device for a golf cart which will enable it to carry four golf bags. Such devices are known, but are generally of the home-made variety, or are provided by cart manufacturers and are specific to a particular brand of cart. Additionally, such devices are usually permanently attached to the golf cart, making the cart unnecessarily cumbersome for use by a twosome, with only two golf bags.
Battery-powered golf carts must be recharged after use. Carts are usually grouped together for recharging. An auxiliary carrier which is permanently attached to a cart effectively makes the cart longer, thereby requiring more space for the cart and making a grouping of carts larger than is necessary without the auxiliary carrier.
An object of the invention is to provide a universally mountable auxiliary golf bag carrier for use on a golf cart wherein no structural modifications need be made to the golf cart in order to attach or remove the auxiliary golf bag carrier.
Another object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary golf bag carrier which includes means for connecting the carrier to the rear bumper of a golf cart and to the canopy or seat-back supports of the cart.
A further object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary golf bag carrier which may be attached to a golf cart with the golf bags strapped in place on the auxiliary carrier.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary golf bag carrier which may easily be removed for recharging of a golf cart.
Another object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary golf bag carrier which may be collapsed for compact transport and storage.